


Drunken Melody

by unrelated_user



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrelated_user/pseuds/unrelated_user
Summary: Just two drunk idiots in loveA soft kywi fic
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Fanfics





	Drunken Melody

The chilly wind blew through the streets of Ardhalis. Kym and Will walked together, their path illuminated by the dim streetlamps. They giggled and stumbled along the way. They had gone out for a couple of drinks, normally Lauren would have come but she was on a "date" with Kieran. '

"William, what do you think of Kieran and Lauren?" 

"What do you mean?"

Kym sighed, "I mean what do you think of them together ?" 

Will shrugged. "Kieran seems like a good man. And Lauren appears to be a lot happier nowadays."

Kym just stared at the cobblestone streets as she walked. "It's just weird that she didn't tell us. There must have been a reason."

Will nodded. "Kieran said he didn't want it to interfere with hiring."

Kym didn't say anything. "There's just something off about their relationship..." She thought. 

They rounded a corner and Kym finally broke the silence. "Where are we going anyways?" 

"My apartment."

"Huh? W-why?" Kym stopped.

"Well you're house is all the way across town, and you're to drunk to even walk in a straight line."

"I can too!!!" Kym said taking a step. Her foot slipped from underneath her and she fell face first onto the street. 

Will burst out laughing. 

"Come on Sargent, lets get you up." Will extended his hand. 

Kym stared up at him. The moon reflected off his eyes like it would the ocean. His smiled captivated her, and she felt something inside her stir...

"What are you thinking about? Get up." He said.

Kym took his hand and hoisted herself up. "I was just thinking about how your head looks like a fat watermelon."

"IT DOES NOT."

They bickered until they got to the apartment door. A breeze blew through.

"Hurry and open the door! It's freezing." Kym shuddered. Will rolled his eyes and quickly unlocked it. They rushed inside and Kym nearly slammed the door in his face. 

"Oi! Watch it!"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to break your rich, fancy door Willame." Kym stuck out her tongue and giggled. 

Will sighed. "Call your parents and tell them you're spending the night at a friends."

"Hey I'm not a child-"

"You act like one though." He muttered. 

"OI! I'm not deaf!" 

"Kym stay right there I'll be right back. DON'T touch ANYTHING."

"Mehmehmeh don't touch anything." she mocked.

Will headed down the hall and into his room. "God, she can be so immature." he thought rolling his eyes. Then he laughed. "So am I." He looked into his mirror. "What is she doing here? I could have walked her home. Do I even want her here?" A small voice inside of him said yes. He shook his head, and headed back to the living room. Kym stood at the piano lightly grazing her fingers on the keys. A bittersweet smile rested on her face. Moonlight poured through the curtains, and adorned her pale skin. Her honey colored eyes glistened. "Has she always been so beautiful?" Will wondered. "What am I even thinking? I must have drank more than I thought."

"William." Kym's soft voice cut through his thoughts. "Could you please play for me?"

Will nodded and sat down on the piano stool. He already knew what to play. The Lullaby from the music box. "Do... do you want to play along with me?"   
Kym shook her head yes and Will moved over so she could sit. "Alright now, just place your hands on mine."  
She placed her delicate hands on his and he began to play. His hands were much larger than hers, but he played each note so delicately she struggled to keep up.

[William]  
_When the night is falling_  
_And you have lost your way_  
_When the rain is storming_  
_And your world's turned to grey_  
_When the woes await outside_  
_And you feel like you've nowhere to hide, oh_

William began to feel himself relax. The stress and tension in hid shoulders began to ease, and all the anger and frustration he felt made his way to his fingers, and then onto the piano. 

[Kym/William]  
_Don't you worry, just remember_  
_Remember when I said:_  
_Darling close your weary eyes_  
_Everything will be fine_  
_Let the breeze wipe away your tears_  
_There is no need to cry_

"He's always so different when he plays... Its a new side of him... I wish he wouldn't hide it." Kym thought.

[Kym]  
_You can lay down no one will hurt you_  
_Let your fears be carried by thе streams_  
_The twilight gleam watchеs over you_  
_Let this lullaby guide your dreams_  
_And when the morning rises_  
_I shall be by your side_

Will realized how much he loved hearing her sing. The sensation of her hands upon his. These were the moments he wished he could live in forever, and run away from all the burdens of life.

[Kym]  
_When the seedlings turn to trees_  
_And bridges turn to dust_  
_When the sun rays seem to freeze_  
_And swords are covered by rust_  
_When you wander in the wild_  
_And your voice always seems to sigh, oh_

[Kym/William]   
_Don't you worry, just remember_  
_The shadows soon will fade_  
_Darling close your weary eyes_  
_Everything will be fine_  
_Let the breeze wipe away your tears_  
_There is no need to cry_

  
Kym leaned against him, placing her head on his shoulder. She let her hands fall into her lap as Will finished playing. Will placed his head on hers and they sat in a comfortable silence. Will sighed and smiled. 

"William?" 

"Hm?" 

"I love hearing you play." 

Will was speechless. "She... She loves MY playing?" his mind couldn't even begin to think. He was in a state of pure bliss and happiness.

"Kym?"  
She didn't respond.  
"Kym?" Will looked down. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open.   
"She's fallen asleep..."  
He slowly picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Will cradled her in his arms as she clung to his shirt. Will gently placed her down on the bed and removed her shoes.   
"Don't want you to get blisters..." He chuckled after setting them on the floor. He placed the blanket over her and almost left the room but he was stopped. 

"William?" Kym called.

Will turned and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Will you stay? Please, William?" 

He didn't know whether it was the alcohol, Kym's longing eyes, or something inside of him, but something made him stay. He slowly crawled in right next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. They dozed off to sleep, holding each other, and savoring every second of the intimacy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha can you imagine if the next morning Kym is just like "You snore"  
> Anyways, this is my first public fan fic so constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> After reading episode 73 I just needed some comfort Kywi


End file.
